Le choix
by Didou367
Summary: "Oui, en effet. Moi, c'est entre mes enfants que tu me demandes de choisir." "Et pourtant, c'est en les regardant comme des colonies que tu réussiras à te décider."


**Titre :** Le choix.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Didou367.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Hetalia.  
><strong>Personnages, couple :<strong> France, Angleterre.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K. Peut-être K+ mais vraiment, pas davantage.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :<strong> OS que j'ai aussi écrit pendant mon séjour en Bosnie, le premier depuis un bon bout de temps comme j'ai visiblement été victime du fameux syndrome de la Page Blanche ces derniers temps.  
>On pourrait plus ou moins cet OS comme une <em>prequel<em> (Je trouve pas d'équivalent français u_u) de ''_Canada will always be Canada_''.  
>Sinon, étant donné que je préfère donner plus de détails à la fin, je me contenterai d'expliquer que Martinique est nommée Franciane pour l'amie que je me suis faite là-bas il y a quelques années, et Giselle parce que le nom choisi pour l'une des deux (Je ne sais plus laquelle) dans une fic' qui m'a un chouïa inspirée.<p>

* * *

><p>« Je te le répèterai une fois, une fois et pas une de plus. Je te laisse le choix de garder le Canada ou la Martinique et la Guadeloupe en échange de Minorca. »<p>

Hébété, France passa une main absente dans sa chevelure blonde tandis qu'il fixait de ses prunelles céruléennes son interlocuteur. Comme le faciès de ce dernier demeurait d'une imperturbable gravité, il se figura que sa proposition était tout à fait sérieuse et qu'il devait donc la considérer avec un sérieux semblable.  
>Il parcourut du regard la pièce dans laquelle tous deux se trouvaient, l'ordre relatif régnant sur le bureau que quelques rayons de soleil mutins éclairait, les nobles aux teints et dispendieuses tenues déjà craquelées par l'usure, les observant de leurs yeux morts, accrochés à des murs au papier pient bleu modeste.<p>

« Pourquoi me laisser ce choix, Angleterre ?, s'enquit d'un ton placide le plus âgé, mettant fin vagabondage de ses orbes saphir pour les poser de nouveau sur le susnommé.  
>Pourquoi t'y intéresser ?, rétorqua froidement ce dernier. Je te donne ce choix, occupe-toi de le faire. »<p>

S'il n'avait pas été accablé par cette définitive défaite, concluant la Guerre de Sept Ans, le séducteur aurait souri devant l'outrecuidance de celui qui resterait toujours un petit garçon, hargneux plus que tout désireux de son affection, pour lui.  
>Aujourd'hui, cependant, l'homme qui se dressait face à lui, celui qui arborait un masque de glacial mépris et dont les iris brillaient d'une malveillante fierté, ne lui rappelait en rien le garçonnet qu'il avait jadis cajolé autant que l'intéressé le lui avait permis.<p>

« J'imagine que si tu me le laisses, c'est que tes dirigeants proposent en ce moment même ce choix aux miens. Alors pourquoi m'en parler sans eux ? »

Il vit avec étonnement une prompte rougeur apparaître sur les joues pâles de l'Anglais, et son regard aventurine se détourner du sien. Encore une fois, en d'autres circonstances, il se serait tendrement amusé de cette timidité inopinée qu'il lui connaissait depuis toujours.

« Je... Toi et tes dirigeants ne voyez pas les choses de la même façon et je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux de te laisser faire ce choix sans eux dans un premier temps, élucida l'autre avec une certaine réserve. »

Songeur, l'aîné le scruta quelques instants comme il ne pouvait guère s'empêcher d'être touché par cette attention pour le moins inattendue. Néanmoins, la situation s'imposa durement à son esprit dès que l'attendrissement commença à s'y nicher, et un rictus gorgé de rancœur vint remplacer le sourire indulgent qui s'apprêtait à fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, en effet. Moi, c'est entre mes enfants que tu me demandes de choisir.  
>-Et pourtant, c'est en les regardant comme des colonies que tu réussiras à te décider. Soit dit en passant, je me doute déjà de ta décision. »<p>

Devant la justesse de ces déchirants propos, France déglutit péniblement et perdit une fois de plus ses yeux dans le décor.  
>Il se souvint tout d'abord de Franciane et Giselle, de leur teint d'ébène auquel le soleil donnait des air d'or noir, des exhalaisons fruitées qui se dégageaient de leur corps, de leur exubérante jovialité que caractérisaient de tonitruants éclats de rire et de grands sourires à la blancheur rehaussée par la magnifique sombreur de leur peau. Puis il se rappela de Matthieu et de sa timide gentillesse, de ses infimes sourires tout de même empreints d'une joie silencieuse, de cette discrète odeur sucrée qui le suivait incessamment, de cet épiderme lactescent, comme symbole des étendues enneigées qui faisaient l'hivernale beauté du pays qu'il incarnait.<br>Il lui semblait ainsi tout bonnement impossible de préférer quelqu'un, que ce fussent ses filles ou son fils.

« Je ne ferai pas ce choix, Angleterre. Je les aime tous autant et je ne peux me séparer de l'un d'eux au profit de l'autre. »

Indifférent aux paroles de son congénère, le susmentionné haussa les épaules.

« Le choix véritable revient à tes dirigeants et tu le sais très bien. Tout comme tu sais très bien quel sera leur choix, alors tu ferais mieux de t'y résigner. »

Le Français soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison, et ferma les yeux afin d'empêcher quelque élément des environs d'altérer le cours de ses pensées.  
>Lui vinrent en mémoire la Martinique et la Guadeloupe, leur flore à la luxuriance bigarrée, leurs eaux, telles du saphir liquide, leur climat presque toujours amène ; ces plants de canne à sucre aux limites indéfinissables, l'argent que cela rapportait à la métropole qu'il était... A cela s'opposa douloureusement le Canada et son froid implacable, son absence d'attrait flagrant ; plus que tout, les lourdes dépenses qu'occasionnait l'entretien de cette colonie.<br>Comme l'avait dit un certain homme avec un monstrueux pragmatique, le Canada n'était, au final, rien de plus que quelques arpents de neige.  
>Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ces derniers croisèrent soudainement le regard inanimé d'une femme dont on avait accroché le portrait au mur, elle semblait le scruter avec dureté malgré le doux sourire qui ourlait ses lèvres carmin, le juger, lui et la décision qu'il se préparait à prendre.<p>

« Je... Tu te doutes de mon choix, tu l'as dit toi-même.  
>-Trop lâche pour le prononcer à voix haute ?, ricana l'Anglais. Cela ne m'étonne pas. »<p>

L'autre l'ignora, dirigeant de nouveau ses iris cobalt vers le tableau, comme en recherche d'une approbation. Malheureusement, la belle créature que l'on avait immortalisée sur cette toile semblait plutôt improuver sa résolution, condamner la cupidité et la superficialité qui l'avaient inspirée ; le tendre sourire devenait une grimace qui ne se troublait que pour permettre à cette bouche écarlate de lui hurler ''Quelle sorte de père fais-tu donc, à abandonner ainsi ton fils ?''.  
>Ne supportant pas le blâme dont l'accablait cette odieuse femme, il en détacha son regard pour le fixer sur son ennemi de toujours. Il s'étonna de voir ce dernier le considérer avec une inquiétude qui disparut dès qu'il se sut observé.<p>

« Maintenant que tout cela est réglé, tu... devrais aller te reposer, tu as mauvaise mine. Pas que je me fasse du souci pour toi, juste que c'est un véritable supplice de regarder ton teint maladif !, s'empressa de rajouter Arthur alors qu'une légère rougeur colorait ses joues.  
>-Regarder tes énormes sourcils, c'est aussi un supplice. Et pourtant, je ne m'en plains pas, rétorqua Francis, trouvant un peu de réconfort dans cette dynamique de provocation qui caractérisait leur relation.<br>-Menteur ! Tu n'as jamais cessé de critiquer mes sourcils !  
>-Pour que tu envisages, un jour, de faire quelque chose à ce propos. Vraiment, on dirait deux grosses limaces velues, c'est horr... »<p>

Trois coups frappés à la porte interrompirent l'autoproclamé pays de l'amour qui, n'en ayant néanmoins cure, permit promptement à celui qui le mandait d'entrer.  
>Ce dernier, un jeune homme dont il ne reconnut point la figure, fit à peine quelques pas qu'il informa les deux nations.<p>

« Les discussions sont terminées, Messieurs. »

Et, tandis que sur ces mots, il repartit en fermant précautionneusement la porte, le Français se sentit brusquement ramené à la réalité, elle le rattrapait avec une brutalité telle qu'il dut s'appuyer contre un mur afin de ne pas s'évanouir.  
>Il prit plusieurs inspirations tremblotantes avant de se séparer de ce support, tout cela sous les orbes sinoples de son éternel rival qui, lui aussi rudement arraché à cette brève insouciance, avait repris sa solennité à laquelle il manquait toutefois la flamboyante fatuité, le gouailleur dédain.<p>

« S'il en est ainsi, murmura finalement le perdant, recouvrant plus ou moins sa contenance, c'est que Dieu le veut. »

Angleterre ne répondit rien, ne se sentant plus d'assez cruelle humeur pour lui réplique qu'il était trop facile de tenir le Seigneur responsable de ses défaites et pertes.

« Pourrais-je lui écrire une lettre que tu lui transmettras ?, supplia France plus qu'il ne demanda.  
>-... Si tu veux.<br>-Tu lui transmettras vraiment ?  
>-Bien sûr.<br>-Et tu ne la liras pas ?  
>-Cela ne m'était à aucun moment venu à l'esprit. »<p>

Le plus âgé des deux haussa un sourcil dubitatif, remettant fortement en cause la véracité de ces propos et espérant qu'il aurait un peu de respect pour cette sorte de dernière volonté.  
>Toutefois, il préféra n'en rien dire, déjà trop heureux que cette faveur lui fût accordée et seulement empêché par sa dignité de s'agenouiller devant Angleterre et de lui baiser les mains tout en chuchotant d'innombrables remerciements.<br>Faisant sursauter son congénère dans le même temps, il ricana inopinément à ces pensées qu'il se morigéna d'avoir.

« Je maintiens que tu devrais aller te reposer, il me semble que tu commences à perdre la tête.  
>-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. – Il balaya d'un geste de main indolent le ''Je ne m'inquiète pas !'' que le Britannique vociféra – Angleterre, surtout, ne fais pas peur à Matthieu, sois très doux avec lui.<br>-Je sais comment traiter un enfant, merci bien.  
>-Non, pas Matthieu. Il est très timide alors tu dois être le plus tendre possible avec lui. »<p>

Amusé des instincts paternels de son aîné sans rien n'en laisser paraître, le pirate opina du chef. Il observa avec un imperceptible sourire le soulagement se peindre sur les traits du visage de son vis-à-vis.

« Ah, au fait.  
>-Oui ?<br>-C'est Matthew, maintenant, pas Matthieu. »

Le soulagement se fit mélancolique alors qu'un sourire triste parut sur les lèvres du susmentionné. Véritablement, Dieu lui reprenait son don, se dit-il avec une résignation chagrine.

« Oui, bien sûr, Matthew... »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (mais vraiment à rien) :<strong> Encore une fois, Traité de Paris 1763. En effet, l'Empire Britannique a proposé à la France de choisir entre le Canada et la Martinique et la Guadeloupe, en échange de Minorca. Au vu du bénéfice que rapportaient les plants de canne à sucre, ils ont naturellement choisi les deux îles.  
>''Quelques arpents de neige'', c'est ainsi que Voltaire (Le certain homme en question, donc) a qualifié le Canada dans ''Candide'', sa seule œuvre que je peux m'enorgueillir d'avoir lue u_u'.<br>Autrement, la lettre et le ''don'' sont des clins d'œil, pour ainsi dire, à ''_Canada will always be Canada_''.

Enfin, pour le petit commentaire débile, quand j'ai écrit "Tu commences à perdre la tête", je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser "Non, ça, c'est pour plus tard x)". Je suppose que la "référence" est évidente.


End file.
